A Little Retribution
by chartwilightmom
Summary: For the Etched In Ink Fest. Tiny drabble. Bella has a broken heart, see what Edward does to repair it. Tattoo inspired, link for tat at the end. AH/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2012 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**A/N: This is my contribution to the Etched In Ink Fest. Thought I would have just a little bit of fun, 7 chapters makes this drabble, all posting today. At the end I will give the link for the tattoo that inspired this.**

**Special thanks to Sparkly Red Pen, where lemonpie whipped her red pen all over this quickly.**

**Make sure to check out all the other stories: http : / etchedininkfest . com /**

BPOV

Entering college, I knew that I would learn a few things, besides the course of study that I was there to pursue. College is a larger version of high school, with more life lessons and more freedom to fuck up.

I figured that I would learn about living on my own, paying bills, it would be my first attempt at being an adult. I also knew that I could learn about drinking and sex and love, the fun stuff.

Love.

I didn't expect that out of all the things I would learn, I would learn that love would be the hardest and most painful, but also the most beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

~ 2

BPOV

My eyes sting from crying. All I want to do is bury myself in my bed, under the covers, and hide from the world. The motley of emotions stirring in me was vicious, anger, regret, humiliation, fear, and sadness.

It has only been a day since the world I knew crumbled before my eyes.

A lie, that was all it took.

A soft knock at my door brings me up from my cocoon of misery.

"Go away!" I yell.

I know who is behind my door, I don't need to ask or guess. It would only be a matter of time before came over, after he didn't hear from me, I haven't answer my phone or emails in hours. Knowing Alice, she probably called him.

"Bella," Edward's voice calls from the other side of my door. He sounds concerned and angry at the same time.

"GO AWAY!" I yell louder.

I listen as I hear his footsteps fall backwards, moving away from my door, then hushed voices saying something in the other room, but too far away for me to hear. Then loud booming steps, marching closer to my door.

BANG!

BANG!

The door is no match for Edward, giving way and busting open. He is in the doorway, the look on his face a mixture of pain and relief as he searches the room, his eyes finding mine.

After a few seconds of staring at me, he finally speaks. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

~3

More tears, either from residual pain or from the comfort of being in Edward's arms, I don't know. We have been wrapped up together on my bed for the past two hours, Edward giving me comfort and protection in his arms. Once I am able to talk again, I tell him my side of the story.

"I thought I would surprise him, so I drove over to his apartment. When I opened the door," I pause, sucking in a sharp breath, the memories of what I saw were seared into my brain. "James was on the couch, getting fucked from behind by Laurent."

"I wished I could have warned you, but I didn't know." Edward whispers, kissing my head for the hundredth time. "He hid this from me, I just don't why."

"You didn't know?" I croak.

James and Edward have been friends since freshman year. I am not the only one that has been betrayed here. My heart broken from finding my boyfriend in the ultimate lie, Edward's trust in who he thought James was, shattered.

"No."

My fingers trace over the inside of his wrist where his family crest is etched into his skin, the images showing all that you ever need to know about him. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Were we both blind to his true self? There had to be some sign of his _preference_," Edward muses.

"I've been trying to think back, but all I feel is more resentment from his lies."


	4. Chapter 4

~4

Two weeks have passed and the closeness between Edward and I, forged together from the lies that James said, has grown. We have always been close, but something happened that day he came to my room and busted the door down.

I was exposed to tenderness from Edward that I didn't know he had for me. He repeatedly kissed my head, held me for hours and apologized for the lies he never told.

Each day we spend as much time together as possible, protecting each other from the new world we are both now exposed to. He would escort me to class, we would eat every meal together, and he would be there in the evening, studying alongside me and holding me as we slept.

Each day my heart healed a bit.

Each day my heart grew to love another.

Lying in my bed, Edward's arms around me, I took courage in my words and actions. Nestled against his chest, his heartbeat strong sounding perfect in my ear while his thumb gently rubs my exposed skin on my arm, I move my head to kiss the beat where his heart is.

"What was that for?" he whispers in the dark.

"A thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you, Bella."

I don't argue with him, both of us clinging to the other while trying to heal from James' lies. But I am ready to move on from clinging, my heart wanting more than just a security blanket.

"Edward? Do you think of me more than just a friend?" The courage whooshes out of me as the words escape my mouth, my face retreating to be buried in his chest once more.

"Truth?" he asks. The truth is important to both of us, knowing that, I had to ask the question, hopefully I will get the answer I seek.

I nod my head against him.

He sighs before speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

~5

EPOV

I know I will not make the same mistakes as James. I will not lie to Bella. Lying in my arms, she awaits my answer. Her question simple, meaningful and it does nothing but seek the truth—from me.

I can't blame her for asking. Her heart has been destroyed and I assume her faith in men went along with it, my own friend betraying both of us.

But each night and day, she allows me into her life, to help her heal, to protect her. She trusts me. And each day she became a part of my heart, my healing and becoming my whole world.

And I trust her.

"You know I've always cared for you, but when I heard what James did, and saw the effects on your tear stained face, something brought out more of those feelings."

"How much more?" she quietly asks, the words almost muffled from her position.

"I never want to lie to you, I want to be the man that James failed to be for you, and I want to be your best friend, your lover and your protector."

Her head lifts, unshed tears lingering in her expressive eyes. Taking a deep breath, I speak the words and mean them with all of my heart, "I want you, all of you."

"Oh, Edward," she says, my name sounding magically coming from her lips. "I want you too."


	6. Chapter 6

~6

EPOV

Our first kiss after she told me she wanted me was nothing like I have ever felt. It was powerful and all consuming, the feeling spreading throughout my body, her desire being as prominent as mine.

I hadn't seen James since the day all hell broke loose. It was a good thing. The anger that is directed to him could be even more destructive to me than to him. Going to jail isn't something I'm willing to try.

Instead my aggression, my feelings of mistrust all poured into taking care of Bella, of protecting her.

As our lips met, a fire consumed me, desire raging through my body for her. My hands trace along her body, the truth of the goose bumps on her skin giving away her excitement as I explore and remove her pajamas. Once she is naked, bare for only me, I give in to the temptation and place my lips upon her skin.

Everywhere.

Consuming.

Whispered words confirm our want for each other, the desire to be joined. The moment I fill her is the moment that nothing is left but the truth; I am hers as she is mine.

The ripples of pleasure wash over us, the ocean strong, fulfilling and powerful.

Once she is asleep in my arms, I know that I will never want to let her go, I will do my best to never tell her a lie.

With that thought, I know that I must tell her what I have done. I just hope she doesn't mind my brand of retribution.


	7. Chapter 7

~7

EPOV

That first day that I let Bella go for her classes, I immediately started to think of retribution for James.

Lies.

Someone who lies like this deserves to be marked, even if the whole world doesn't see the mark.

A quick phone call to my brother and a plan was hatched.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Edward?"

The fear of what I might have to say to her is evident in her voice, the fear of falling apart again lingering.

She isn't the only one that has that lingering fear of heartache.

"Please don't be mad, but I took the liberty to enact some _retribution_."

The room is silent, her breathing even but the look on her face shows that she is thinking.

"What?"

"A tattoo."

She sits up in bed, still naked from our lovemaking, her perky breasts moving causing my focus to be distracted.

"Of what?"

"Let's just say that he's going to have a hard time getting anyone to believe him anymore."

"Oh, my, God. What did you do?" Her mood has changed from concern and what could be interpreted as anger to excitement.

"Would you like to see a picture?" I offer.

Knowing what I did, what I arranged could be something to come back and bite me in the ass, I took the liberty to acquire some insurance.

During the few hours that James was so drunk that he passed out, I snuck into the tattoo parlor where my brother worked. His co-worker, Victoria was the one giving James his new ink and was all for me taking some pictures.

Grinning to myself as I remember the final picture, one I specifically posted online without James' face; I grab my phone and click on the favorite link to the website where it resides.

"Holy shit!" Bella gasps, covering her mouth, eyes bugged out of her head as she looks at the screen on my phone.

"So, are you mad?"

"No."

"Really?"

"How can I be? You told me the truth."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Here is the link for the tattoo. Warning, NSFW!

http: / chartwilightmom . blogspot . com /2012/04/ little-retribution . html


End file.
